


Her. . .

by RedTears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Demons, F/F, Journal, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears
Summary: Aya is moving to America, this is her diary.





	Her. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlightbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightbender/gifts), [GoldenEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmpire/gifts).



This Journal Belongs to Aya McLouse

Christmas Day, 2011, London, England 8:03 pm

I’m moving today. Mother said that I had to go live with father in America. I don’t want to move to a new country.

 

December 26, 2011 5:09 am

I arrived at the airport, and fathers secretary picked me up. He told me we are in Pontiac, Michigan. I never heard of the place before now.

 

New Year’s Day, 2012 7:29 pm

I finally meet father today. We were out all day shopping. He brought me this doll that his company is going to make, it’s a prototype. She has brown hair, green eyes, and a pale skin tone. I’m going to name her Jocie. It’s been a pretty good 11th birthday.

 

October 4, 2012 5:09 am

Mother just died today. We’re going back to London for the funeral. I miss her so much.

 

April 26, 2015 1:00 am

It has been so long since i’ve writen in my journal. I’m 14 now. Things aren’t going pretty well at home. I hear father crying and screaming at night, I’m afraid he’s not well.

 

May 3, 2015 3:04 pm

Father was admitted to a mental hospital yesterday, I’ve been crying ever since.

 

May 9, 2015 6:48 am

I’ve been living with the secretary, Mr. Vons, ever since father left. He told me that he loved my father and I’m okay with that.

 

May 12, 2015 4:34 pm

Mr. Vons got in a car crash today. I’m being taken to a foster home since I don’t have any living relatives. At least I still have Jocie.

 

May 21, 2015 Tecumseh, Michigan 3:45 pm

The foster house I’m at is okay, but I don’t like the people that live in it. It’s always loud, the people are mean, and there is something off about it. I don’t know what.

 

June 3, 2015 4:08 am

I hate my body. Every time I look in the mirror I see a skinny black girl with green eyes and brown curly hair, not bad right? But I hate the bruises, the cuts, and the dried up tears. My foster family hates me. The only one the loves me is Jocie. I gotta keep living, for her.

 

June 15, 2015 7:03 am

I decided to give Jocie a new hair color today. Her hair is half black and half blonde. I think it suits her.

 

July 4, 2015 11:55 pm

My foster dad just finished beating me up for the fifth time this month, while the other just watched.

Why does everyone hate me……

 

July 28, 2015 1:39 am

I can’t live like this anymore. I have to get rid of everyone…..

 

July 30, 2015 3:45 am

I did it there all gone….It was fun….I made a picture using there blood….It’s very pretty…..Maybe I should bring Jocie to life…..

 

August 2, 2015 2:09 am

I looked up how to brings dolls to life. Turns out you just have to use the blood of your enemies and say some ancient words. I’ll do it tonight…

 

August 3, 2015 12:00 am

I did it! Not only is Jocie alive, but she’s also part human, which means she can grow old. Plus she has a new look. She’s blue, has red eyes, and she looks to be 14. I’m gonna make this her birthdate.

 

August 5, 2015 9:04 pm

Jocie says we should start getting rid of the bodies. I don’t want to, I kinda love the smell.

 

September 23, 2015 Plainfield, New Jersey 6:38 pm

We’ve been on the run for a few weeks, ever since childcare called the land line. That was the day after we hid the bodies. Jocie gave me a custom pair of glasses, they have hidden blades in them. I don’t know how she got them.

 

September 26, 2015 10:39 pm

Some cop tried tell us that we can’t sleep in the park. So we killed her. There was blood and guts everywhere, I can’t stop smiling. Her blood is all over my hands…

 

November 3, 2015 7:09 am

Jocie just killed someone, he was only 16. It was hilarious. He should have never tried to steal my cookies….

 

November 29, 2015 4:39 am

For Thanksgiving we killed a whole family. It was the most fun I’ve ever had. Everyone was running trying to find a way out, but they keeping running into our death traps. Then we ate there food, we didn’t mind the blood…

 

December 22, 2015 7:32 am Manhattan, New York

Me and Jocie started dating. I don’t care if she was formerly a doll. I love her insanity, but there no way she could rival my crazy…

 

Christmas Day, 2015 10:47 pm

We found a stray black cat with a missing eye today, we’re gonna call him Nightmare. Also, we killed a bunch of people that stay late to help clean up at a local food bank, I was poetic…

 

December 28, 2015 2:45 pm

Turns out Nightmare is also a demon, named Nico. He eats eyes. I love this dude…

 

New Year’s Day 2016 8:34 am

I’m turning 15 today! We killed three people so far….Jocie made me immortal, like her and Nico. Now  
I can go around killing people forever…

 

March 30, 2016 5:04 pm Pontiac, Michigan

I killed my father today. You should have the look on his face. I can’t stop laughing about it…I ate his heart…

 

July 23, 2016 1:39am London, England

We have already started killing people! Nico set up a boom in the airport and I detonated it. I love hearing screaming of pure terror early in the morning.

 

January, 12 2017 Brighton, United Kingdom

We had to start slowing down our killings, We settle to three human victims a month and two animals every other week.

 

June 11, 2017

I decided to burn this diary, but Jocie and Nico are going to do some kind of ritual to it. So, if you are seeing this, you’re our next victim. I am looking forward to your scream.


End file.
